


TCE. Глава 3: Потакательство

by timmy_failure



Series: The Chosen End [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1821. Америка с Англией спорят из-за Гентского договора. Англия все никак не может определиться, за что ему больше хочется устроить Америке взбучку: за то, что он неблагодарный маленький засранец или за то, что вздумал дружить с Россией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCE. Глава 3: Потакательство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favorites](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2923) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard890. 



**Лондон, Великобритания. 1821 г.**

Америка ворвался в кабинет, в два шага оказался у стола и грохнул перед Англией стопку документов.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — объявил он.

Англия передвинул чернильницу и подставку для перьев вправо.

— О боже. Что на этот раз?  
— Ты, случаем, не помнишь Гентский договор? Говорят, с возрастом память ухудшается, поэтому давай-ка напомню. Помнишь, как мы решили прекратить войну? И как Наполеона выгнали и ты вполне мог перестать вести себя, как мудак? И как мы договорились вернуть всё, что было украдено?  
— Я прекрасно помню, как та чёртова война завершилась…  
— А как мне ворованное возвращал, помнишь?..

Англия нахмурился.

— Ты меня обвиняешь в…  
— ...Не помнишь, потому что ничего ты не вернул! — прорычал Америка. — Где, например, частное имущество примерно так на два миллиона долларов?  
— Опять ты про рабов.  
— Вот всё… — Америка обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в документы. — …что твои дипломаты могут сказать по этому поводу. И я ничерта из их объяснений не понимаю! Ничерта!  
— Вот так новость.  
— Вот это… Скажи, тебе хоть что-то ясно? — Америка смахнул верхние листы, и лавина документов с шорохом обрушилась по ту сторону стола. Англия отодвинулся вместе с креслом и вытащил ноги из-под обвала. — Вот здесь… вот тут написано: «иск Соединённых Штатов касательно компенсации за рабов оспорен не был». Это значит, что вы согласны оплатить ущерб, что, к слову, враньё, потому что с того года вы только тем и заняты, что спорите, но ладно. А теперь вот здесь, — следующая порция бумаг полетела на пол и рассыпалась по паркету. — «Мы не можем учесть никакую собственность…» Так, тут можно пропустить... «…провезённую морскими путями до уложения сего договора». Твои крючкотворцы всегда так изъясняются?.. В общем, здесь сказано, что вы не должны платить за украденное до подписания договора.

Англия провёл языком по губам.

— Это несколько сложнее, чем…  
— Это — два прямо противоположных утверждения!  
— Но мы говорим о рабах!..  
— Я не собираюсь опять спорить с тобой о рабстве, я просто хочу, чтоб ты вернул мне деньги!  
— Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то мы никогда не придём к решению, — отрезал Англия.  
— Значит, не придём!

После этого заявления повисла тишина.

— Возможно, вы всё-таки согласитесь пойти на уступки, — рискнул Англия.  
— У меня есть идея получше.  
— Конечно, конечно.  
— Я хочу, чтоб нас рассудили.

Англия моргнул и откинулся в кресле.

— Это ещё почему?  
— Потому что чем дольше я с тобой говорю, тем сильнее мне хочется тебе двинуть, — закончил Америка. — А это вряд ли будет дипломатично.  
— Да, не очень, — Англия побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Ладно. Пусть рассудят. Я не возражаю. Франция, да?

Но Америка его удивил:  
— Нет. Россия.

Англия выпрямился и задел ногой ворох документов под столом; те с шелестом разлетелись ещё дальше.

— Что? Почему он?  
— Почему нет? — парировал Америка. — Чем тебя Россия не устраивает? Он же спаситель Европы сейчас — Наполеона за вас победил.

У Англии наготове была дюжина возражений, но чёрт с ней, с дюжиной.

— Америка, третьей стороной лучше выбирать дружественную страну.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Англия несколько секунд смотрел на него.

— Я хочу сказать, что Россия ни с кем не дружит.  
— Неправда. Он ко мне хорошо относится, — Америка скрестил руки на груди.  
— Хорошо?..  
— Да.  
— Россия?..

Америка на секунду отвёл взгляд.

— Ну, не знаю, правильно ли называть это «хорошо», — признал он и опять сердито уставился на Англию. — Но, в отличие от всех вас, он хотя бы относится ко мне, как ко взрослому.  
— Ему же хуже, — пробормотал Англия. — А с чего ты взял, что он захочет разбираться в наших бесконечных прениях?

Америка смахнул со лба прядь волос.  
— Так он уже предложил.

Англия ошалело моргнул, затем захлопнул рот.

— Ты разговаривал… с ним?!  
— Я же сказал, что мы ладим! Не понимаю, чего вы на него взъелись. Я с ним только недавно обсуждал расширение тихоокеанской торговли. И, знаешь, я им немножко восхищаюсь.  
— Восхищаешься чем?  
— Он вас всех не одно столетие терпит, — зло ответил Америка. — Я считаю это серьёзным достижением.  
— Отлично, — Англия снова сел прямо. — Я согласен на его судейство. Меня эта бумажная волокита тоже достала.  
— Тогда до скорой встречи в Вашингтоне, — Америка вышел.

На самом деле Англии было плевать на бумаги, он давно привык к этой работе. Но, по причине, в которую вдаваться не очень хотелось, он внезапно решил, что посмотреть на Россию и Америку в одном помещении было бы весьма любопытно.

 

Вашингтону явно недоставало огоньку. Англия вспомнил, как, сгорая, весело потрескивала национальная библиотека. Больше в ходе переговоров утешительных мыслей не возникло... разве что затеплилась уверенность, что эти двое ещё не трахнулись. Пока что. В остальном английскую голову занимали мысли исключительно о верёвках и реях.

Обсуждение завершилось двумя словами, которые Англия ненавидел больше всего на свете.

— Америка прав, — объявил Россия.  
— Как? — вскинулся Англия.  
— Правда? — просиял Америка.

Россия покосился на него.

— Ты, вообще-то, не должен удивляться.  
— Нет, ясно же, что я прав, но я просто не думал…

Англия сцепил зубы. Голова раскалывалась от боли.

— Это бред. Как я могу выплатить компенсацию за то, что, слава богу, не могу считать его законной собственностью? Рабы, бежавшие в Британию, должны быть признаны свободными людьми…  
— Ах, бежали они, — съязвил Америка.— Да вы половину из них силой увели!  
— …согласно закону! — перекричал его Англия. Он вскочил и хлопнул обеими руками по столу. — Они же не драгоценности и не вещи…

— Не делай, пожалуйста, вид, что твоя совесть чиста, — Америка тоже поднялся. — Я, по-твоему, не знаю, что ждало этих людей? Вы их увозили в Вест-Индию и перепродавали там!  
— Ну... Большие траты в ходе трансконтинентальной войны во время кризиса…  
— То есть ты взял то, что принадлежит мне, и продал, чтоб финансировать войну со мной же! Я имею право потребовать долю!— Америка стиснул пальцами край стола.  
— Повторяю, мы сейчас не обсуждаем процентные ставки военного времени. Ты и так требуешь непомерно много, — Англия ткнул пальцем в сторону Америки.

Сидящий между ними Россия съехал в кресле пониже и подпёр рукой голову.

— Непомерно?! Да это от силы половина стоимости всего, что ты наворовал! Я уже даже не настаиваю на полной компенсации, хотя ты сам подписался под треклятым договором! Я же знаю, после войны с Наполеоном ты почти банкрот! — вскинулся Америка.  
— Да что ты знаешь о той войне? Ты даже не прекратил с ним торговать!  
— Нет, но за меня это сделал ты! Убытки, которые понесли мои купцы...  
— И ещё раз бы сделал! — проорал Англия. Они стояли так близко, что до Америки долетели брызги слюны.

Лицо Америки исказилось.  
— Хватит уже меня воспитывать, ублюдок! Я больше не твоя колония!

Англия сгрёб его за воротничок рубашки. Америка упёрся коленом в стол, вырываясь, и замахнулся пошире; Англия сделал выпад и успел перехватить занесённую руку, намереваясь повалить Америку на пол и... и тут Россия поймал его за фалды сюртука и швырнул обратно в кресло; Англия приземлился, щёлкнув зубами.

И уставился на Россию, который держал Америку за шиворот, как котёнка.

Россия бесцеремонно уронил молодую страну на его место. Америка пригладил волосы и адресовал России оскорблённый взгляд.

— Не могли бы вы оба заткнуться? — попросил Россия.

Ответом ему было неловкое молчания.

— Англия. Чтобы покрыть долг, ты выплатишь Америке четверть миллиона фунтов в американской валюте. Транспортировка денег — исключительно твоя забота. Половину суммы ты выплатишь немедленно, — провозгласил он.

— Это самое настоящее… — начал было Англия.  
— Моё окончательное решение, — перебил Россия.  
— …потакательство, — пробурчал Англия.

Россия сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Раз мы закончили, то я иду выпить. Можете хоть убить друг друга, когда я уйду. Мне больше нет дела, — он отвернулся от стола, оправил камзол, покачал головой и покинул зал переговоров.

— Э-э… спасибо, — запоздало сообщил закрывающейся двери Америка.

Англия устало смотрел на него со своего места. Америка слегка покраснел, отвёл взгляд, поднялся и принялся собирать бумаги.

Англия молча смотрел пару мгновений, зачем вздохнул.  
— Америка.

Америка помедлил, складывая документы. В сторону Англии он даже не посмотрел.

Англия помолчал.  
— Ты и Россия… вас что-то связывает?

Пауза.

— Конечно, — Америка выровнял стопку бумаг. — У нас пара торговых договоров, и мы готовим акт о взаимной защите в военное время, чтоб наши дела заграницей…  
— Я не об этом.

Америка замер и поджал губы.  
— Это тебя касается ещё меньше, чем перечень моих торговых партнёров.  
— Да-да, знаю. Но вы?..

Америка выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Нет. Мы друзья, всего лишь.

Англия почувствовал, как в груди словно лопнула туго натянутая струнка. Он облегченно выдохнул.

— Рад слышать. Послушай… Тебе с ним лучше не сближаться. Я бы не хотел, чтоб с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

Америка скривился и шлёпнул бумагами по столу.

— Я бы тоже не хотел, знаешь.  
— Я серьёзно, — он снова встал и накрыл ладонью руку Америки, сумел побороть лёгкий румянец и придал голосу твёрдость. — Я не совсем... безразличен к тому, что между нами было. Несмотря на наши разногласия, я не хочу, чтоб тебе сделали больно.  
— Вернее, ты не хочешь, чтоб меня ранил кто-то, кроме тебя, — Америка стряхнул его руку и оправил рукав. — Ты только и ждёшь, когда я приползу на коленях обратно под крыло Британии. Забудь. Этому не бывать. Я выстоял в войне с тобой. У меня всё отлично. И не надо мне указывать, с кем дружить, а с кем нет.  
— России нельзя доверять, — не выдержал Англия.  
— А кому можно? — огрызнулся Америка. — Он лжёт мне, когда что-то скрывает, а вы с Францией лжёте развлечения ради! Я пытаюсь основать систему управления страной на честности и уважении, и даже не думай про рабов вспоминать, мне уже надоело об этом спорить!.. Да и если бы ты не показал мне, что такое рабство, то ничего бы сейчас и не было, и не не заводи старую песню про «я избавился от этого и ты сможешь», у тебя экономика на земледелии не держится…

Англия махнул рукой, прерывая его.

— Я не собирался говорить о рабах.  
— Один Россия не считает меня наивным дитем только потому, что я верю в будущее моей системы,— закончил Америка.  
— Россия сам ребёнок-переросток, — бросил Англия. Он принялся постукивать пальцами по бедру. — Он кажется цивилизованным с виду, но на самом деле он настоящий дикарь.

— Ты и про меня так говорил. — Америка прижал к груди документы, отгораживаясь ими, как щитом.

Англия нахмурился.  
— Я не называл тебя дикарём. Я говорил, что ты отсталый.

Америка с отвращением посмотрел на него.  
— Ну тогда мы, дикари и переростки, вернёмся в свою отсталость. Вместе, — он развернулся к дверям.

Англия схватил его за плечо.  
— Ты делаешь ошибку…

Америка с силой оттолкнул его; Англия налетел на стол.

— Мне не нужны твои советы!

Англия смотрел, как Америка уходит следом за Россией, и впервые отчётливо понимал, что потерял Америку навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

>   *   
>  В 1821 году Америка обратилась к России с просьбой рассудить диспут касательно рабов, «утерянных» в ходе англо-американской войны (по другой версии, царь Александр I сам предложил помощь в решении вопроса). Англия сопротивлялась до последнего, но в итоге крайне неохотно согласилась. Англо-американские отношения в то время были хуже некуда. Россия решила спор в пользу американской стороны, хотя, конечно, это случилось не в одночасье: первое решение было вынесено в 1822 году, но с английскими протестами пришлось разбираться до самого 1827 года.   
> 
>   
>    
> 
>   *   
>  На самом деле корни «рабского» вопроса уходят в прошлое. «Украденные» (с американской точки зрения) или «освобождённые» (с английской точки зрения, которая, к слову, несколько искажала правду) рабы оспаривались примерно с 1783 по 1830 год. С современной точки зрения англичане были в общем-то правы, но доказывали они свою правоту не самыми красивыми способами, так что сочувствовать им особого желания может и не возникнуть.  
> 
>   
>  



End file.
